My Monster
by megamonster D
Summary: It's about these 5 teenagers and one of the guys is REALLY obsessed over one of the girls with goddess like hair..and pretty golden brown eyes..oh sorry xD lolz He's so obsessive that he plans to kidnap her. Is it to protect her or is it for his own self gain? Who knows!
1. We Are Introduced

My Monster

Prologue

As he looks at me, those ugly brown eyes shining in triumph. I can only think about how much I hate him. With shock I realized I want to kill him. This monster shall pay for the things he has done. The last thing on this earth he will ever know is my eyes. I will be the last thing he ever sees.

Chapter 1 - We Are Introduced

I looked in the mirror and smiled. So my hair had decided to adapt to the cold after all. I had it down today, nice and wavy, my bangs pinned back, and my nice warm brown eyes without any redness. The only problem was this awful rain. But that's Wisconsin for you, rainy one day, ninety degrees the next. I sighed and put up my hood, god knows the rain would ruin it. As I got my things together, I glanced at my moms covered painting in the corner, thinking of my weekend plans with Brandon. Who was my official boyfriend thanks to Facebook. This weekend was my moms art show, and maybe even Sam and Kathy could come, if Kathy didn't decide to be a bitch and flirt with Brandon all weekend. 'Thank god it's friday.' I thought. And headed for the bus stop. There Kathy and Brandon stood talking to the new kid Jared. Okay he really wasn't new, Brandon has been friends with him for months, but no one stops being the new kid until another one comes along.

I saw Kathy smack Brandon and I simmered. It was one of those flirty-I-like-you-but-can't-have-you hits. I decided not to invite her. Two can play at this game bitch. Sam would nag at me, but whatever. 'They're just lucky I'm tolerant' I thought grudgingly.

I snuck up behind Brandon, "Boo." I whispered and he jumped and turned around laughing. He pulled me into a hug and I had to stifle a really girly giggle. As the school bus pulled up Jared and Brandon started talking. 'They really did hit it off.' I thought. As I eyed Kathy with jealous eyes. I thought about inviting Jared to my moms art show, Brandon would enjoy his company. But I didn't really know Jared all that well, it's not as if I was friends with him. Would he think the invitations weird and too forward? And what if Brandon couldn't come? Then I would be stuck in an Awkward situation all saturday. Which would suck majorly for both parties if Kathy wasn't going. I would totally bring Sam but she had plans...eh I'd talk to mom about it. She would know what to do. It was that first bus ride that made him want me. I wish the bus never came. Maybe then I wouldn't have lost her…

I looked at Brandon and nudged him with my shoulder. I was excited to go to school despite the crappy weather. I smiled and thought about how hyper sam would be, she loved the rain. Everyone else would groan a lot and drag their feet, but she would skip down the halls. Except she doesn't skip. But she smiles and she loves to make people laugh.

"What are you smirking at?" I almost jumped when Brandon spoke.

"Oh nothing. So you can come this weekend right?" I used my ever crippling eyelash bat and managed to look like a puppy. He chuckled.

"Yes I can. You don't look begging now deary. I wouldn't miss Lilies art show for the world." I didn't stifle my eyes as they rolled. Brandon insists he call my Parents either mom or dad or by their first names. Doesn't bug me much. It just makes him more of my family. My boyfriend could've been my sibling form what he knows about my family. Hell if he wasn't a ginger with blue eyes I would be weirded out that I was dating the boy. But I suppose that was just one more thing I loved about him. I saw Kathy look at me with envious eyes and fought an urge to stick my tongue out at her. Of course I didn't but I wanted to. Instead I made a very sweet boy kiss me, very intimately. Kathy just huffed, flipped her hair and turned away. I smirked.

"So I'm not inviting Kathy and Sam can't go." Brandon frowned and I saw his eyes flick to Jared. I followed his gaze and stifled my sigh.

"So how about Jared?" he asked after I didn't say anything.

"Is he really part of our inner circle now? I could always ask May, or hell even Zak." Brandon gave me a pointed look.

"Alright good point." I mumbled, chewing on my cheek.

"And yes, I think we can say he is. He sits at our table." I nodded.

"Alright, but if it's weird I'm complaining all I want and you can't nag me." I said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Deal." He chuckled and his hand tightened on mine. So as we drove to school I swear I feel eyes on my back, but I shake it off. I'm paranoid.

When we get to school the first thing I do is go straight to my locker.

"Babe, aren't we gonna eat?"

"Well you can but I have to get my stuff." I say, stopping in the hall.

"I think you're hiding. Maybe Sam's antisocialness is rubbing off on you." He teased.

"Ha ha. Are you coming or not?" He followed. "And Sam is not rubbing off on me." I grumbled. Sam hates people. If someone looks at her in a crowd for more than a few seconds she gets twitchy. Imagine hallways. She usually has a migraine by the end of the day. Now Brandon, he loves people. And people love him, that's why I practically have to pry Kathy off him half the time. The boy knows how to turn a crowd of hostiles into a crowd of friends. It's a gift, a gift that's gotten me and my friends more than just the oddities in my school. Now I know what you're thinking. An oddity in school, how cliché right? But this isn't that kind of story. I know who I am and where I belong, or I did before all hell broke loose. Actually school isn't half bad. Middle school was hell but that's in the past. In high school, us Wisconsinites know the difference between poking fun and hurtful words. Well the smart ones do, and that's what counts. Still cliques form. It's mostly, the freshman who are disliked. But in the lunch room, it's a different story. Sure the grades stick together, but once you pick a table, or cluster of tables, you stick to it. Anything else, if you're looking for a friend, if you stick out more than a little, you're looked at weird. It's not that hard. But I think that's why Sam avoids the commons area so much. She stands out. She has bad hair, always pulled back, that's dark. She always has her knee high black boots on and 80% of the time she's wearing a turtleneck. Sam's thin, with her hazel eyes behind glasses. And the scowl on her face is her trade mark. She's unique all in herself, and from what I've learned, different is bad. So yeah, maybe I was avoiding them all, but not like Sam does.

I didn't realize Jared was tagging along until he spoke. It's funny how much I noticed him later.

"So where are we going? Jared asks in a friendly tone.

"I need to get my history binder." I mumble and jog up the stairs. Jared isn't under my "radar" yet. Which means I haven't got a good read on him. He has dark grey hair going down to his shoulders. Big brown eyes and is built like a linebacker. He usually has no emotion on his wide set face but when you catch him off guard by making him frown or smile he's actually pretty cool. He wears large hoodies and baggy pants, so I don't know if he's overweight or simply shy. And for someone so big he moves like a freaking cat. All I know about him is that he is a year or so older because he got held back in first grade. So before I muted him I would have to be more than an acquaintance. Right? Or was that too weird? I shook my head and unlocked my locker, checking my schedule and grabbing my history binder. Again I felt eyes on me. I just sighed, sure Brandon was staring-

"Hey Drew hold up." I froze. Brandon scurried after his friend and Jared...I turned and forced myself to smile. Those eyes...

"Hey Jared, could you go drag him back here?" I forced exasperation into my tone and rolled my eyes. He nodded I swear I saw anger and danger flash in his eyes. 'Danger? Come'on Brae, get a clue. You're so paranoid.' I had the urge to slam my locker, but instead I just sighed and tried not to scowl as the bell rang. When I got to first hour I expected a full friday of normal boring classes. Boy was I right. The only highlight was going to be lunch and choir, but they were hours away. Poor me.

Jared POV

As I walked to get Brandon, I had to fight myself, as I did whenever he and Braelyn were alone. Oh Braelyn. A goddess in herself, so perfect and so out of reach! My anger spiked but it didn't show. It never showed. If it did, people would never trust me, and then where would I be? Not within Braelyn's social circle. So I settled for my usual frown and went to my first hour. I loathed people more than school. People were too understanding, they saw too much. For one such as myself being seen would ruin everything. So I avoided people. So it wasn't my fault that Brandon couldn't find me and tell me that Sam was coming to collect me for lunch in two hours. Why I needed collection in the first place pissed me off.

"Mr. Rogers, pay attention." My teacher snapped. My eyes bore into hers until she continued teaching. I mentally slapped myself. Now I would be on all english teachers radars. It was a mistake I couldn't make. If I ever succeeded in my plans, they could never have suspicion of me. I had to be normal. If not lower. I had to be the one no one really thought about. Only then could I accomplish my plans.

Kathy POV

I wanted nothing more than to knock Braelyn's bobble head right off her bony shoulders. I know Brandon has a hard on for me, why he panted after that unattractive cunt, I couldn't fathom. I was busy doing some seriously hot flirting. When the bitch distracted him. Then Brae goes on to make-out with him right in front of me. I thought as they all filed into school, that Braelyn would soon know what happens to sluts who play with what's mine. Suddenly my phone went off. It was Sam.

Come to the science hall.

I groaned. I usually flirted with Jon while I ate breakfast. But Sam usually had a good reason. Or maybe she just wanted to nag. Well it was either go now and have there be a possibility of not getting nagged or get there late and be nagged after five minutes. I got to science pod.

"I didn't think you would listen to me." Sam said from her usual table. I just sighed and sat down. Sam wore her hair back in a braid, her glasses pushed against her nose. She was pale with a tiny face. Hell, all of her was tiny. She wore a black turtle neck, her blue pendant hanging over the shirt, blue jeans and her favorite pair of black boots. Her style was bland, but made her look older.

"What did you want?"

"I have your poem. Next time I'm not doing the entire thing. At least Brae helped me a bit." I gave her a gross look and Sam returned with a look of sturness. "Be nice. Here." Sam gave me the sheet and I stuck out my tongue. Sam couldn't help but smile. I know Sam has a soft spot for me. I used it to my advantage. Maybe it was cause I had no other "girlfriends" that cared for me. Sam really was a good person. Too bad she couldn't see the bad in people, or well in my case that was a good thing. I can rely on Sam to save the day. They all could.

Sam POV

I sent the text and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I seethed, if Kathy didn't show I would never stop nagging at her. The girl needed serious help. When she actually showed, I was genuinely surprised. Plus she had to come early before anyone else, so maybe they could have some privacy. I hated people more than I hated school, and people were the reason I hated school in the first place.

"I didn't think you would listen to me." I said as Kathy sat down. Gosh was Kathy trashy looking, the thought raced through my head and I shoved it aside. Kathy didn't look bad, just she lacked matching skills. With that ugly skin tight shirt and skirt. But surprisingly she managed to look pretty. Not unlike Brae, although Braelyn had natural beauty. Kathy looked bored.

"What did you want?" She asked in a tone that rubbed me the wrong way.

"I have your poem. Next time I'm not doing the entire thing. At least Brae helped me a bit." Kathy's shallowness got the best of her and I glared. The feud amongst her two best friends got old real quick.

"Be nice, here." I ordered and shoved the paper at her. Jeesh, why was she so bitter today? Kathy made it funny by sticking her tongue out. I couldn't help the soft smile that appeared on my red shapeless lips. I always believed in the best of people. I knew that even the worst person has a good side. So being friends with Kathy wasn't so bad if I remembered she could be thankful if she really tried.

"So Brandon wants you to get Jared so he knows where to go for lunch." Kathy said. I sighed.

"Okay we seriously have to stop shepherding him around. I mean really, I feel like a total bitch helping the lost kid out."

"I think Brandon likes him a little too much. He's kinda hot though."

I gave her look. "Are you okay?"

Kathy scowled, "Shut up." I chuckled and leaned back. She gave into the small moment of quiet and managed a small smile before the bell rang. Reluctantly I started my day. She truly was a selfish person, and you could find her indulging in things everyday. I enjoyed books. Books weren't loud, they never judged me and most had a happy ending. Life never had been good to me, with my mother sick and father absent, but I learned to deal with the pain of seeing my mom sick. I was loved far more than I deserved. It was the least I could do to return it and help people. Lend a smile when one couldn't be found. Be a good person and listen. But was it so hard for others to do the same? I didn't think so.

Brandon POV

I didn't think about Jared or even my girlfriend when I chased after Drew. But I'm not the thinking type. Maybe if I had been, things wouldn't have turned out so horribly. When I saw Kathy in the lunch line I hurried to catch up with her.

"Hey can you tell Sam to show Jared to lunch today?" I asked her. She giggled, as if what I just said was terribly funny and I have to admit, she was hot.

"Yea sure, I can do that." She practically purred. I coughed to hide my blush and took a step back. Her eyes narrowed, but she still smiled. Any girl would think she looked like a reptilian, but I thought she was pretty. Not beautiful like Braelyn, but hot.

"So. What are you doing this weekend?" She asked, but I knew the tone.

"Um Braelyn's mom has her art show." I said. Kathy's look gave me the creeps, so I looked at her cleavage instead. Better view.

"Of course. Well I have to go. See ya." She practically kissed me goodbye, after a hug like that seemed more of a hump. She walked away, her ass swishing from side to side. I shivered. Back in middle school Kathy hooked up with me at the dance. If it hadn't been for Brae, I would have lost my virginity and probably never recover. Kathy did things to people. I ran a hand through my crop of orange hair and sighed. Oh Braelyn. Such beauty. My warrior princess saving the day.

Braelyn POV

"Dammit dammit dammit!" I growled slamming my locker. I'd left my math homework at home. Gouged my finger on a sharp bolt in history while putting gum under my chair. And now, I had just found my first grey hair. At fifteen! A fucking grey hair! I really needed my lunch hour. As I tried not to stomp down the stairs I seethed. A headache formed in the middle of my skull. "Dammit." I muttered, rubbing it irritably. Could anything else go wrong? As if fates were listening, POOF! I just jinxed my day. I left my stuff at the lunch table and got in line. Tacos. Yum!

"Hey Brae!" I turned to see Roxxi, a good friend, come bounding up, Sam in tow.

"Hey guys." I answered filling my tray. Sam had a headache, her eyes were glazed.

"What do you have after this?" Roxxi asked, I sighed.

"An hour of study hall, finally. You?"

"Math." Roxxi said.

"English." Our conversations more banter than anything. We found our seats and I absorbed the zing of energy coming from around me. Sam was flirting with Zak, harmless and fun, and people joined in. Brandon wasn't here unfortunately, but neither was Kathy. I sat next to Ella, and Roxxi. Jared was talking to May. Everyone smiled. Ah freedom and friends, brings out the best in us. When May had to leave for her conflict, I took the initiative and sat across from Jared. He looked at me like I was a goddess. I could just see Brandon simmering at that.

"Hey Jared." I said. He smiled.

"Hey Brae."

"So...Brandon wants you to come to my moms art show this weekend. Can you go?" There was that flash of anger again.

"Sure, I'm not busy." I smiled, making sure to be light about it. My radar went totally nuts talking to him.

"Cool." And here comes the awkward silence...

"So Braelyn. That's an odd name. Where's it from? Great Aunt or something?" Or no. Cool.

"Um no. My mom found it was her great grandmothers name. Apparently if it wasn't for the first Braelyn Taylor, we would have never made it to America." He nodded.

"Where do you originate from?"

"Poland mostly. Dad was Irish though. So I'm a bit of a mutt." He chuckled a bit. I like his laugh. Odd.

"Hey Brae!" Brandon's voice carried. Jared didn't look over, but I could have sworn I saw his jaw clench and eyes narrow. I blinked and he was just scowling. I turned to see my boyfriend ambling up with...Kathy in tow. I got angry and felt my eyes narrow.

"Bitch." I muttered just as Brandon bent down to give me a hug. Over his shoulder I glared at Kathy. She smirked, eyes narrowed, nose wrinkled. God, how could anyone think her to be pretty?

"Hey babe. I'm skipping math, so sssh." I forced myself to smile as I glanced at the clock. Ten minutes since lunch had started. Ten minutes he had, alone with kathy. My anger spiked, and I was either going to cry or scream. But Sam saved us.

"Kathy, can I talk to you?" She whispered. Kathy rolled her eyes but followed.

Jared POV

The blonde girl wouldn't stop talking. I recalled that her name was May, and the girl Sam hated her, and that May was crazy. Finally she got up and left. Then the goddess replaced her. God she was so perfect. Wide brown eyes, but they weren't just brown, they were golden and perfect and could be ruthless. Her hair was silk, brown and pinned back. Her face came from the gods and I couldn't help but grin in her presence.

"Hey Jared." Oh god that voice.

"Hey Brae." No sign to the nickname. Automatic clue that I was her ally.

"So...Brandon wants you to come to my moms art show this weekend. Can you?" Anger stabbed me. Brandon wanted me there, she didn't. She made that perfectly clear. But SHE had asked. I tried for nonchalant.

"Sure, I'm not busy." Good.

"Cool." She sounded more relieved, than worried. Before the awkward silence I spit out a question. For a while I just listened to the sound of her voice. In perfect bliss, keeping the conversation going when HE interrupted. Why did Brandon ALWAYS have to in the picture. I forced myself to relax. Braelyn's eyes narrowed, her lips formed into an angry line. Ah yes, Kathy. Then he was hugging Brae. It was Sam who saved them.

"Kathy can I talk to you?" Her voice had a certain authority that Kathy couldn't ignore. I ground my teeth, made an excuse and went to the bathroom. In a wave of certain rage I punched the wall. Brick. Solid. Painful.

"Ow." I mumbled flexing it. Sprained. Whatever. My grief was more painful. Everyday I watched my goddess swoon over the flighty ginger while me myself was ignored. God I hated Brandon.

Sam POV

I didn't realize anything was wrong until Brae muttered bitch. I stopped flirting with Zak and stood up. Brae looked homicidal.

"Kathy, can I talk to you?" Kathy rolled her eyes but followed me.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Kathy said innocently.

"With Brandon, what are you doing?" I asked sternly. Kathy sighed.

"Nothing okay, god. Stop being so overprotective all the fucking time. She does stuff to me too." I raised a brow.

"Ya, like what?"

"Like throw her boy toy in my face!" Kathy screeched. I just shook her head.

"You can't keep doing this Kathy." I tried to be calm, patient, always patient. Kathy's eyes narrowed and I was scared. I wasn't a fighter, as much as I wanted to be one. And Kathy could drop me in a heartbeat.

"Doing what sam? You can't control me." I closed my eyes. Kathy stalked off. I had failed. Always failing. Couldn't help my mom from cancer, couldn't keep my father from walking out, and couldn't even keep Kathy in line. I was perfectly useless. A hand fell on my shoulder and I turned to see Braelyn.

"It's okay Sam." I wanted to weep in relief.

"I'm sorry." I whispered automatically. Brae frowned, gazing after Kathy with anger.

"Not your fault she's a bitch." I flinched. Brae frowned but didn't say anything. I sighed and looked over at my friends. Was it too much to ask for this to be enough? "Come on." Brae said pulling me back to the table. I saw Jared watching us with open curiosity and anger. Always anger. I understood anger and smiled at him. He looked taken back.

Brandon POV

I was walking to math when Kathy hailed me.

"Hey, come on let's go to lunch." I frowned.

"I have class." She pouted and I realized how low her shirt was. She put a hand on my chest.

"Awe come on, don't be so goody goody." She was close, practically hanging on me, dripping seduction. I swallowed and she grinned. I let her lead me away. My conscience was completely silent when she pushed me into a closet and started to kiss me. My trouser snake wanted to say hello.

"That's more like it." Kathy hissed. I couldn't think against my lust and Kathy knew it.

"We shouldn't…" She kissed me to shut me up.

"I won't tell of you won't." Her shirt was off, so was my brain.

"O-okay." Her grin was triumphant. I was never the thinking type.

Kathy POV

After the closet, Brandon seemed almost giddy. It wasn't like we had sex, but pretty close. Sam tried to control her, but I wasn't controllable. Plus Sam was weak. I despised weakness, you either got what you wanted through force; or manipulation, and if you didn't have the balls to step up to the plate, don't bother playing the game. That's why I hate Braelyn, the bitch had been spoiled her entire life and never worked for anything. I fought for everything I had, and wasn't afraid to fight for my right to own Brandon. Braelyn would either have to fight back or lose. Sam on the other hand, was obstacle. She thought she had a hold on me. No one had a hold on me, and Sam was just going to accept it. But she constantly protected Braelyn, constantly nagged me, and was always in the way. I had to do something before Sam ruined my plans. It was only a matter of time before Sam actually managed to get into my head.


	2. We Change Our Minds

Chapter 2: We Change Our Minds

Braelyn POV

Sam Looked miserable, but she still managed to spare me a sad smile before leaving for class. She was the strongest person I knew.

"Hey babe." I jumped to see Brandon. He put his arm around me. I smelled Kathy on him and tried to hide my rage.

"Hey." I said as we headed for science. Jared followed us at our heels.

"So what time should we be over at your house tomorrow?" I glanced back at Jared and smiled.

"Around seven. Mom has to be there by eleven and it will take a few hours to get there." Brandon nodded, but he wouldn't met my gaze for a few seconds and I frowned. Something didn't sit right in the pit of my stomach. I glanced back. "I still have to talk to mom about you Jared, but I'll have Brandon call you, kay?" He nodded, and I saw a flash of anger, it was gone before I could respond.

"Well I'll call you, see you in a bit." Brandon kissed my cheek and darted into a classroom. That left Jared and I alone again.

"Sigh. Is there something Brandon isn't telling me you think?" I asked. He walked with a slouch, but I could sense the power behind him. He shrugged.

"Maybe I could find out. He seems very attached to that Kathy chick." I seethed at that.

"She's such a slut." I spat out before I could stop myself. Jared smirked at that.

"Ya I see that." He chuckled. I liked the sound of his laugh. I sighed stopping outside of my classroom. Math. I hated math. I sighed.

"I'll see ya Jared."

"See you later...Braelyn." His voice shivered down my spine the rest of the day.

Jared POV

If there was one thing I wanted more than my goddess, it was to wring Brandon's scrawny little neck. I watched as Kathy's tongue slid into Brandon's mouth, and wanted to murder them both. When the slut slithered off I ambushed my friend.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I snarled. Brandon jumped about a foot in the air and cursed, cheeks reddening shame.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered, blue eyes darting back and forth.

"The denial of the century." I snarled, looming over him. Brandon's shame turned to anger.

"What's it to you?" The ginger snapped. He was a head shorter and hardly intimidating.

"How could you possibly think of cheating on Braelyn? She has done nothing but love you!" I roared, Brandon cringing back in fear.

"Bro, calm down." He squeaked. Rage built within me and I picked Brandon up by the shirt.

"You never deserved her!"

"Jared!" I was so surprised that I dropped Brandon when I turned around. Sam stood clutching her books to her chest, hazel eyes wide. But not with fear.

"He isn't worth it. Come on." She turned on her heel and despite his urge to crush Brandon like a twig. I followed her. I caught up to her, but she continued walking. She was so tiny it was hard to look at her.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" She questioned. Sam reminded me of my Nana Hawthorn. I thought of Braelyn and her happiness, was it right to ruin that, to burden Sam with the message?

"No probably not."

"Alright. Can I offer you some advice?" I nodded and they paused. She unnerved me.

"It's okay to be angry Jared. You don't have to hide it." I flinched.

"What?" I questioned. She smiled, but it was sad.

"You anger. I know why you hide, because for awhile I had it too. But your anger can help you. Hell if I didn't have my anger I'd be dead. But anger can be a hindrance as well. Having anger and learning to control it is having strength. All good things to those who wait." I gazed at her in wonder. She was so mature. Too mature. She had been damaged.

"Th-thank you." She smiled and was suddenly a sixteen year old girl again.

"No problem." She said walking backwards, then turned on her heel and was gone.

Sam POV

Jared had Bradon pinned against the wall and I could almost feel his rage. Before I could think I shouted his name. He whirled around and the look in his face was rather frightening.

"He isn't worth it. Come on." I turned before I would do something stupid like ask questions. When he followed me, I had a second of surprise when he suddenly appeared. I asked a question then.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Never hound someone with questions, you may not like the answers. He paused and frowned.

"No, probably not." I internally sighed. That was respectable, to not hound him.

"Alright. Can I offer you some advice?" Get permission to nag, ya that's nice Sam. But to her surprise he nodded. Odd. But I took advantage of my new student. "It's okay to be angry don't have to hide it." He flinched.

"What?" He was caught off guard. I was good at doing that. As I explained, I tried to tone down the teacher within me. I hated to nag. I talked about myself because I had been in his position, and had no one to tell me what to do. He looked at me in understanding when I was done, seeing through me. I smiled and he blinked. Good. I left before he could see too much, because while I had just nagged at him for hiding, he had nearly 200 pounds of muscle behind him. I only had my anger and her strength.

Braelyn POV

"Finally the last hour of the day.. Could this get any longer?" I sighed sitting down in my seat. Sam nodded, to engrossed in her book to reply properly. I chuckled and got out my homework. 2 minutes later Brandon bounded into the classroom.

"Hey babe." He said, glancing swiftly at Sam. She looked at him then returned to her book, face neutral.

"Hey…" I said as he sat down next to me. He kissed my cheek and i tried not to flinch. What's wrong with me? But class started and my odd behavior was lost.

…

"Hey Brae, can I get a ride home?" I turned to see Sam jogging up to me.

"Sure. Are you sure you can't come this weekend?" She shook her head, her eyes clouded with utmost panic.

"I can't leave my mom. I don't want her sickness to get worse." I saw my mom parked outside and we raced for the car. As I smiled softly at my friend.

"Hey mom." Sam said. She was my "un papered" sister.

"Hey." She responded. In reality, I am way more like my dad, I have his hair and his eyes, but my mom and I have a sort of preference for art, which is why I enjoy her art shows.

"Mom, Brandon wants to bring Jared, is that okay?" She paused in thought.

"How good of friends are you with him?" Sam's head snapped up.

"Oh he hangs out with us all the time." I said.

"Isn't he the one with the grey hair?" Mom said.

"Ya." I responded. Sam nodded.

"He's actually pretty cool. He just needs to talk more. I like to compare him to a big teddy bear." Sam said this so off handedly and nonchalant that mom frowned for a second and nodded.

"Sure, but I want to meet him." I tried not to smile triumphantly.

"Okay." I smiled back at sam and she nodded in response. She knew how much she had just done, and didn't like me gushing. I took out my phone and texted Brandon:

'Jared can come, did your mom confirm?'

It took a second before he responded.

'Not yet, I'm still on the bus.'

'Kk.'

I put my cell away and we pulled up to Sam's house.

"Thanks for the ride. See you on Monday."

"Yep." We watched her disappear inside her house before driving away.

Jared POV

The text came with mild annoyance, 'Braelyn says you can go this weekend. If you say anything about what you saw, I'll kill you. Thank you.'

I thought that Brandon's tiny vocabulary was amusing. I was walking home, because I had missed the bus, and the wind cut me deep. I dreaded going home to father. Father hated me.

'I didn't need to ask permission to go, I would simply leave. Father would not notice.' I counted on my absence. My phone rang. It wasn't Braelyn.

"Hello." It wasn't a question.

"Adrian wants to know where you are?" The voice was greasy.

"I missed the bus. Walking home. Tell father that I'm building character."

*Click*

Father didn't want his only power disappearing without a trace. Leo was his caretaker and did a lousy job. He was missing three fingers because of it.

I lived on the far side of town in a three story mansion. But that was not where I walked. Instead I went three miles out of town into a very large warehouse. Two screams sounded before I opened the door.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" My father roared. The whore's scream was peircing. I walked into the hall where she was crumpled on the floor, eyes wide. My father was a well kept man with deep Austrian features. He always wore a suit. His hazel eyes narrowed when he saw me.

"And just where the hell have you been?" Three greasy men carried the whore's body from the room. She would be never found.

"Leo needs to lose another finger." Was my response before turning and getting in the back seat of a limo. It smelled of hair grease and sorrow. Leo got in the drivers seat.

"You're killing me kid." He said.

"You're killing yourself comrade." Was me reply.

Brandon POV

I thought Jared was psychotic. The dumbass thought he could stop me from doing what I wanted. Or who. Kathy met me at my house.

"You shouldn't go to that art show." We were lying on my bed.

"Why?"

"Because Braelyn doesn't deserve you." Her shirt was off, but not her bra.

"Oh really?" I said. My voice was thick.

"She's disgusting." It came out as a hiss. I sheid and busied myself by undressing her. She stopped me.

"No. No sex, unless you don't go this weekend." I couldn't think. I was using the wrong head.

"Okay."

"Send the text tonight."

"Okay."

Jared POV

I would go to Braelyn's house invited. The invitation came via text message from the goddess herself.

'Be here at 8a.m. -Brae'

'Okay.'

I packed an overnight bag and started walking. Braelyn lived six miles from me, but I had at least 8 hours to spare.

"And where are you going?" I paused in the threshold of the door and turned to face my father.

"I'm going to an art show."Adrian wore silk to bed. His scowl would have been intimidating to anyone else but me.

"Don't forget your knife." Was all my father said before turning on his heel. Spineless bastard.

I reached the house at 7:56 and waited 2 minutes before ringing the doorbell. Braelyn's mother was beautiful, for her age and I wondered who the father was.

"You must be Jared. Come in."

Braelyn POV

The doorbell rang and I wiped my face, and my hand came away wet with tears. I reread the text again and my anger was new.

'I can't come, sorry, mom grounded me because of my F in history.'

It was a damn lie that I couldn't face. Sam's text stung worse.

'I saw Kathy on the wrong side of town last night. Everything okay?'

I assured myself Brandon wasn't lying, he wasn't cheating and composed myself. Thank god my eyes didn't puff up when I cried. I went downstairs to find my mom and Jared sitting in the couch talking.

"And here is sleeping beauty now." I simply rolled my eyes and sat next to Jared.

"Well I've done my analysis and he can come. This boy knows quite a lot about art."

"Brandon can't come." I said bluntly. Mom sighed but nodded.

"That's fine. Well, are we all set?" Jared nodded and so did I.

"Than lets go."

Brandon POV

I sent the text with slight guilt. Kathy practically purred in the corner.

"It's okay. She won't catch on." That wasn't the point but Kathy moved then and I couldn't think anymore.

Sam POV

I was walking my dog, trying to stifle the grief in my chest when I saw Kathy walking down the street. Odd. Kathy lived in the slums, and never came here unless she was visiting. So who was she visiting? Not Braelyn surely. Worry bloomed in me and got home quickly to grab my phone. Mommy was sleeping peacefully, the sound of the monitor was steady.

Jared POV

Sitting behind Braelyn was exhilarating. The back of her head was amazing. I enjoyed Braelyn's mother.

"So Jared, what's your favorite class?" Any class your daughter is in wouldn't be a good answer.

"English." I said instead.

"That's Sam's too. Seems everyone enjoys reading." I nodded.

"I assume your favorite class was art?" I asked. Braelyn's mom chuckled.

"Actually it was science, my art teacher was a bag." Soon Braelyn Joined in the conversation and the awkward silence never broke in. Braelyn was something perfect in my eyes, and he enjoyed every minute he had with her. Jared and Braelyn were goofing off and giggling together like best friends when the car lurched.

"Shit!" Braelyn's mom cursed

"Mom!" Braelyn gasped. The car beside them had swerved and sped ahead. I looked at the car and saw it was a black Mercedes, and sitting in the passengers side was Adrian. Adrian gave me a pointed look before the car sped off.

"What the hell was that about?" I had to get a hold in my initial shock.

"I..don't know. Crazy maybe?" Braelyn laughed.

Braelyn POV

I soon realized really quick that Jared could be an awesome addition to the group. He was funny and he knew how to keep a conversation going. When we got to our hotel, I realized my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He was awesome to talk to because he never let the conversation dry up. The hotel room was two beds and a scouch. I would be sleeping with my mom, obviously. But first, the art show, which would be in three hours.

Three hours of looking for any attractions Jared and I could find while mom went to talk with her art dealer. Mom gave us each $50.

"The fair is in town. I know it's a little chilly so wear a jacket. Call me if you anywhere besides the fair or the mall." I nodded. Then she turned to Jared. "Three hours." She said. "Don't try anything."

"Mom!" I protested, but Jared looked sincere.

"Three hours. If a plane were to crash or a car to explode, I would still bring her back to you in three hours." Mom looked pleased.

"Alright, be careful, I love you." We left for the fair.

To say I had a blast wouldn't even begin to describe how much fun those three hours were. And it was never awkward, not even when I tripped and he had to grab me to keep me from falling. We were laughing when we came into the exhibit. Then Jared paused, eyes trailing my mother's paintings, and such a look of awe appeared on his face that I smiled.

"Um, Jared? You okay?" Mom asked.

"Mrs. Jones, these are wonderful." Mom blushed. He turned to look at her. "I'm serious, this is amazing." I nudged my mom.

"See, I told you." I whispered. Boy were we right. One painting sold for fifteen hundred, another for seventeen hundred.

Mom was ecstatic. That night, as I slowly fell asleep, I realized this was the first time, in a long time, that I had not revolved around Brandon.

Brandon POV

When I could think again, I wanted to hide. Not because I felt guilty, but because Sam was at my door, glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked me. He had just woken up, and wasn't fully awake.

"What? What do you mean?"

"What are you doing? You told Braelyn you were busy all weekend. Yet I see you sleeping in, why did you lie?" Sam was the type of person that was unpredictable, so I hesitated and Sam pushed me up against my door, arm under my chin, shadowed eyes wild. "You listen here, Brandon, you even think of hurting her, I will make ruining your life my personal challenge, got it?" Then I noticed she was shaking, and the shadows under her eyes were deeper.

"Sam…are you okay?" Her eyes widened a bit before she suddenly let me go and walked away.

Sam POV

I hadn't meant to attack Brandon, but I was so pissed. The doctor today told me that mommy had an equivalent of three years to live. Maximum. I wanted to punch someone. Now Brandon was lying to Braelyn. Things were changing. Change was never good in my eyes. Change brought heartache and tears, most times bloodshed…

Kathy POV

I needed to get Sam out of the picture. If I didn't, Braelyn would ruin everything. I loathed that little bitch. Everyone loved her, but I saw through her charm. Saw Braelyn as the stuck up cunt she was and now Sam decided to be the noble one, always protecting Braelyn. Sam had good intentions, but she was too good. I have to do something before my plans were ruined. So, time to do some damage control. I was halfway to Sam's house before something prickled in my memory. Sam's mom. I, deep in her heart, did not want to cause Sam anymore stress because her mom was dying. But if I wanted to ruin Braelyn I would have to get to Sam. So I walked to the cursed house and gently knocked on the door. Sam answered, tired groggy and looking so small. I gathered myself and glared.

"You attacked Brandon. Why? He doesn't deserve to be bitched at by you Sam, don't be so selfish, god, so he stayed home? What's the matter with that? You don't own him and neither does Braelyn-"

"Stop." Sam didn't shout, but it rang through me and it made me feel guilty. Guilt was new. My face screwed up in anger and I continued ranting until Sam started to cry. It was pitiful and sad and scared me.

"I'm sorry." Sam sobbed and closed the door on me. I stared in surprise and mentally shook myself. My goal had been reached. Off to Brandon's. I felt slimy.

Jared POV

I thought that I could do this forever, and tried to make the most of my last day. When we got home, it was dark.

"Mom can I walk Jared halfway home?" Braelyn asked. I stared in surprise.

"Sure honey, call if you need me." Braelyn nodded and we left, side by side, talking. Except, it was different. Braelyn was more open, happy, never mentioned Brandon and always smiled at me. We were walking past the cemetery, Braelyn wearing my coat against the chill, when I saw it. A black Cadillac sitting idle on the side of the road. I stopped, thinking quickly. If Adrian had something out for Braelyn, then I had to do something.

"Braelyn." I said. She turned and there was something in her gaze, that made my heart stop.

"Yes?" Braelyn came closer. Too close. Not close enough.

"I…" I couldn't breathe.

"Yes?" Braelyn was inches away, dark eyes so close. She leaned up, and kissed me.


	3. Close Encounter with the Dangerous Kind

Chapter 3: A Close Encounter of the Dangerous Kind

Braelyn POV

Initially my first thought wasn't even my own. It was a scream in Sam's voice that would have made me flinch had Jared not been holding me.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Sam screamed in my head. But I couldn't move away because Jared had his hand lightly on my waist, as if to say, 'Is this okay?' But the main reason that kept me rooted into place was, I didn't want to move. It was like the best dream I ever had, I was filled with this floaty feeling, light headed and wanting more.

But suddenly, reason bitch slapped me across the face so hard that I jerked. My eyes flew open to his and I jumped back so far like I was on fire. I backed away, feeling my eyes widen in shock, my cheeks reddening in shame.

"I… I'm sorry." I was crying. I saw the hurt cross his face, not anger, and he didn't make a move towards me. In that moment I saw a boy who was scared and lost and defeated. I should have gone to him. Instead I ran. Like the coward I was, I ran.

Sam POV

The blood dripped onto the bare cold floor of my basement. I liked the cold. The cold told no lies. The sound of my mother's heart on the monitor comforted me. Remembrance scalded my skull with cold fire. Hate for my own reflection bloomed in my heart. The trip of the knife went into my skin and stayed until the pressure of self hate threatened to explode, in one quick movement. I slashed down the top of my arm. It burned. But it was just. I did it again, careful to avoid veins. Death would be too easy, I DESERVED this pain. Revenge for being weak. I couldn't help mommy.

Slash

I couldn't change May.

Slash

I couldn't reason with Kathy.

Slash

I couldn't protect Braelyn.

Slash.

Brandon POV

I didn't know what to do. Or rather I did, I just didn't want to do it. Because she made me feel so good. But Braelyn was better. The first thing I did was text Jared.

Jared POV

Her golden brown eyes were wide and tears trailed down her cheeks, she still wore my jacket. She saw through me. I still tasted her.

"I… I'm sorry." She sobbed. She ran. They always ran in the end. My father stayed until she ran out of sight. Then he flashed his lights. It was a demand. I could feel his fathers righteous anger. I got into the back and was met with a slap in the face.

"Who is she?" Leo glanced at me with compassion in the rearview mirror.

"She's a friend." I did not show fear. Adrian slapped me again, his anger nearly visible.

"Didn't seem like just a friend. Maybe she's a whore I need to watch." No reaction from the open threat. But I was quick. As fast as a viper I was on my father, giant hand on his throat. My father showed fear.

"I'm working on it." JI snarled, and squeezed for good measure before letting go and getting out of the car. I let my feet lead me wherever. Later when I read the text, his rage tasted like cotton.

'I am leaving Kathy. I'm going to try and be good for Braelyn .'

It was from Brandon. I closed his eyes, took a deep breath through my nose. If he couldn't have Braelyn, that ginger bastard couldn't either. Brown eyes open to an idea.

Kathy POV

I was crying. I hadn't cried in a while. It was exhilarating. Braelyn needed to be shot was my first thought in the morning on Sunday. Brandon needed to be broken was my second. A lovers tragedy, romantic and cruel and deserving. The cunt and bastard, buried beneath 8 feet of dirt. The day dream brought a smile to my face.

Braelyn POV

I made sure my mom didn't know anything was wrong. His jacket felt like a ton of weights on my shoulders and I wanted to wear it forever. It smelled like home. I shook myself hard, what the hell was wrong with me? I had fallen for a boy... No that seemed wrong somehow. Jared wasn't a boy, not really. He was a man. I didn't want to face school tomorrow. That seemed like the worst thing. But I had to, for myself I had to. I would go straight to Brandon and demand an answer, then go to Jared and...well shit. I flopped on my bed and tried not to scream. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to mom, she wouldn't understand. Sam would.

"No." I said out loud. I couldn't burden her anymore. I had to figure this out for myself. I had to be strong. I allowed myself to sleep and dreamt of fear and Jared.

Jared POV

I spent the night in the empty mansion bathroom. Leo was standing guard outside the door. I had everything I needed in a black canvas bag, everything but my anger. My anger was becoming something uncontrollable.

Sam POV

The harsh morning brought old blood and pain. Pills in my hand and the shivering cold, mommy's heartbreaking smile. I dressed robotically, pulling a black shirt on with jeans, putting my tired hair in the normal braid. I avoided the mirror and went to school, feeling the cold and the burn in my arms. Pain held back the hate.

Brandon POV

Braelyn did not avoid me. She came up to me and spoke in even tones.

"I kissed Jared." She said. Anger burned.

"You slut!"

Braelyn POV

It's funny how much two simple words can change everything. What's even funnier is that it didn't even shock me. I laughed and walked away because, deep down, I wasn't sorry. I spent my day looking for Jared, but he didn't show. I had to walk home today and looked forward to some alone time. I was strangely calm. Sam noticed and I told her the story behind the closed door of the bathroom. Her response was shock and some part of admirement.

"You did what you felt was right. You should explain to Jared." She said.

"He won't text me back." I said feeling a pang of sadness. My feelings seemed to rule me.

"Well I can text him later too then."

The day felt odd, like things were changing. If only I had known how much each of us had changed, how important that day really was to my future...

Brandon POV

I saw her in that day three separate times, and each time she seemed more changed. Her laugh had scared me, because it said that she was completely done. My Braelyn was gone. I was skipping last period, wandering the halls when it happened. My last thought was that I hoped it wasn't Kathy in that grey hoodie.

Kathy POV

I watched Brandon the whole day and thought I had never seen red so often. Braelyn had changed, almost in a stasis, not responding to anyone, this weird smile on her face. Sam avoided me and it stung because Sam was the most level headed. There was no sign of Jared and later Brandon was gone too. I hoped he was dead.

Sam POV

I noticed the change almost immediately. Braelyn was calmer, she didn't speak unless spoken to, and her gaze was...measured. I texted Jared with no response and worry bloomed in my chest. I felt something bad in the air and it took me a moment to pinpoint what it was. Dread.

Braelyn POV

The last bell was such a relief that I sighed. I was out of the doors before anyone else and decided to take the long way. I needed to think. So many things had gone wrong, yet I couldn't help but feel they were right. Brandon didn't love me, I had known that from day one. With a shock I realized that thought, that knowledge didn't hurt anymore. It was like I was free, and I couldn't see any downside to this. I was almost giddy. The kiss didn't weigh on my mind, it floated around me, and the weight of his jacket felt amazing. I paused, I had just gotten off the big stone bridge, home was about four blocks away. But I wasn't thinking about home, or the cold, the snow or even myself.

I thought about Jared. The way he walked, the careful tones in her voice, his odd hair and deep intelligent brown eyes. I allowed myself to think of him without feeling weird because it felt right. Thinking about the man I kissed with my own free will, felt right.

"My god, I'm in love." I whispered, just as the scream pierced my thoughts. I returned to reality in a flash, looking around me. The scream was male, and had come from the grove of trees by the river. My instincts told me to just keep walking, but my compassion led my feet towards the scream . You are being stupid.

My conscience, who sounded too much like Sam for comfort informed me. I shook my head and kept going, following. Large footprints in the newly fallen snow. What I found made me want to scream.

Brandon POV

When I woke up, I screamed, loud enough to receive a kick in the ribs. It wasn't Kathy thank god. It was Jared.

Jared POV

The ginger bitch stayed asleep for an hour after he was tied to the tree. I didn't move fast enough and the scream sounded, and I kicked him to shut him up. Brandon focused on me and I smiled.

"If you scream again I'll kill you before you know why." The boy nodded and didn't speak, fear overruling his anger. I did not pace as I had seen my father do, instead I crouched down in front of Brandon, inches away, and spoke. "Do you know why?" Brandon shook his head. "Do you want to know?" Brandon shook his head again and I sighed. I opened my mouth to speak but paused when I heard the sound. An angelic "Oh no." From the bushes.

Braelyn POV

I made an involuntary noise when I saw the scene. Brandon was tied to a tree and Jared was there, a gun in his belt, face inches from Brandon.

"Oh no." I whispered before I could catch myself and his head came up to see me. I tried to move but he was on me, one hand over my mouth, dragging me by my hair into the clearing.

"How did you find us? How?" He shook me and I squealed in fear. A second ago I was madly in love with him, so I was a little conflicted. He set me down across from Brandon and pointed the gun at him, holding to his head and looking at me. His eyes were cruel. "Do you want him to pay? For cheating on you? For hurting you?" I spoke before I could think.

"Of course. But not like this. Not like this." In my fear I tried to think like Sam. Don't enrage him, don't let him hurt Brandon. Let him talk so I could think. "Why would you do this Jared?" I sobbed. His anger flashed and he stood, walking over to me he picked me up by my shoulders.

"Because I love you. I've loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you Braelyn." I wasn't very shocked. My fear left no room for surprise.

"My god man, could you be even more pathetic?"

"Brandon you moron!" I squealed, grabbing Jared's arm, trying to stop him from pulling that trigger. Talk, keep talking. "Jared please! You don't want to do this. He isn't worth it. You don't want to ruin your life for him." I turned him to face me. "Jared...I..." I kissed him and then when his hand slacked, I grabbed the gun from him and drew my knee to his groin. When he went down I hit him in the head and ran to Brandon. "Brandon. Hold still." I chewed at the ropes.

"Shoot him." He snarled.

"Shut up." Then he gasped. I whirled to see Jared with the gun pointed.

"No!" I screamed and tackled him hard enough for both of us to go rolling down the bank. The gun went off and I felt fire in my leg, seeing rolling trees and feeling freezing water and pain. I was going to black out.

"Braelyn." Jared put his hand on me.

"Go. Run before they catch you." I managed and slipped into blissful dark.


	4. We Find Ourselves in a Crisis

Chapter 4: We Find Ourselves in a Crisis

Jared

My goddess lay bloodied by my own gun on the freezing bank. I checked her pulse and dialed 911, then ran as she told me to do. I had made a terrible mistake in my anger. I had become my father. The thought froze me for a moment. I would have to go home, seek refuge from that wretched man. Or maybe I could just keep walking until I froze to death. Braelyn's kiss burned, the gun in my sinful hand burned worse. I threw it into the river and walked home, knowing I had no other option.

When my father saw me, Adrian frowned. "Who'd you kill?" I looked at him in shock. "I'm not dense son. You use a gun to kill. So tell me, who was it?"

"The details don't matter. They will search for me. I need...your help." Adrian's smile was triumphant.

"Leo! Take him to the safe house." I stiffened when Adrian put an arm around me. "You my boy are going to be like me one day. Just you wait." I got into the car. "As payment, I'll take that little girl. What was her name? Braelyn?" I froze and a plan formed in his skull.

"I think I can help you with that."

Brandon POV

I wondered if Braelyn was dead until they brought her up on a stretcher. She had been shot in the knee, and had three broken bones. I was fine, but scared. There was no sign of Jared. I would have felt hate for myself if there wasn't Jared to blame. On the ride to the hospital I called Sam.

Sam POV

I felt this crushing fear when I saw Brandon was calling. He told me the story in a very scary monotone.

"She needs someone she trusts." He told me before hanging up. I got a ride from her neighbor and brought an overnight bag, telling mommy and feeling her normal sting of sorrow before I left. The hospital smelled like dread. I raced to Braelyn's room but was interrupted by...

"Kathy." I gasped, almost running into her. Kathy's eyes narrowed.

"Coming to her rescue I suppose, huh Sam? Always looking out for good old Braelyn." Her voice dripped sickly sweetness. I felt her danger and brought myself to full height.

"Did you need something?" Was all I could think to say. Kathy's reptilian smile was chilling.

"Nothing at all." She bumped me roughly as she walked past. I shook myself and found Braelyn's room. Braelyn had her knee bound, and her head. She was sleeping.

"Oh Brae." I whispered and sat on the floor beside my friends head. "I'm so sorry."

Kathy POV

"Fucking bitch." I spit as I walked down the hall. I had come here when Brandon had told me about Jared and hoped to hurt Braelyn some more. Instead I found Sam coming to the rescue again. Stupid bitch. I sat down in the waiting room and tried not to remember. Hospitals always made me remember, the thought never left my head. How could I ever forget the first time I had seen a rape kit?

Brandon POV

I waited for Sam, and eventually she found me. She was groggy, pissed off and sad.

"You're going to tell me everything." She said, sitting on the floor.

"About what?"

"Everything you did, and everything you know about Jared."

"Is Braelyn's mom here?" I questioned. Sam sighed.

"She's on her way. Now tell me." So I told her. When I was done, she closed her eyes. "I don't know how you could do that." She whispered.

"I don't know anymore about Jared than you. He's quiet, angry and he hates his father. And me."

"Everyone hates you now." She said and stood.

"Why?" I asked. Anger bloomed in me.

"Go home Brandon." She said and walked away.

Braelyn POV

I woke up to the sound of my own heart and the smell of dread. Pain was muddled by drugs, but it threatened. I gave an involuntary groan and opened my not swollen eye. Sam was looking at me with such concern an involuntary giggle almost escaped. She smiled her signature sad smile and patted my head.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I sounded drunk. The memory smacked me. "Jared. He-"

"I know. He got away." I had to repress my sigh of relief, and then my anger hit me. How could this happen? Did I cause this? I tried to hate Jared, but all I could muster was worry. Worry for JAred seemed like a betrayal, but I couldn't help it.

"God I messed up Sam." I groaned, and turned my head to look at her. "I kissed Jared." I said. She didn't really respond.

"Do you...like him?" She asked delicately. She didn't want to offend me and I was grateful for that.

"I...right now? I have no idea." She sighed a bit and leaned back in her chair, giving me a sad smile.

"That's okay I guess. I'm hoping Jared doesn't come back." I nodded.

"That would be best." And it would, for all of us. There was one thing that stung me, made me confused, fear. I feared Jared. And it sucked to fear the person you think you've fallen for. I sat up, looking at my bound leg and tried to think. "Is my mom here?" I asked.

"She's on her way. Brandon and Kathy are here though." Just hearing their names made me tired.

"Can I get up?" I questioned. Sam rose a brow.

"Let me call the nurse."

Brandon POV

I did not go home. I sat in the waiting room and waited for her. Instead Kathy came. I stood, trying to keep my distance.

"Ah, Prince Charming comes to her rescue. Too bad you're not her Charming anymore, right?" Her reptilian smile made me squirm and I tried to think of a way to get her to leave. I wasn't the thinking type.

"I made a mistake by getting with you. I hurt someone I cared- care about." Triumph shown in her face.

"Ah! You said cared. I knew it." She purred and came closer. Son of a bitch, she was relentless. I backed up to the wall and was trapped. "I knew you still loved me." God she was hot... And suddenly I was kissing her, ravenously. Achingly, giving it all away. This was Braelyn's fault. Anger burned in and I let it out on the girl grinding against me. If Braelyn didn't attract Jared, I wouldn't have been attacked. Braelyn did this. My god did this feel good.

"ENOUGH!" The word was shouted with such angry power that Kathy jumped. Before I could figure out what had happened I felt sudden pain in my cheek and a bony knee in my groin. As I lay on the ground in agony, I heard Kathy get punch and watched as crutches clicked away, the sound of sobs on the air.

Kathy POV

I found myself seeking refuge from my own inner ugliness. I found it in Brandon, sitting in a waiting room; the first thing I said was cruel and mocking, and I saw it hurt him.

"I made a mistake by getting with you. I hurt someone I cared- care about." There we go.

"Ah! You said cared. I knew it." Time to strike. If I didn't move now, he would go back to her. I forced him against the wall.

"I knew you still loved me." When he finally kissed me, I could taste his anger, his resentment on his tongue. He was mine again. It was the demand that frightened me. (She could hear a slight moan escape from his throat.)

"ENOUGH!" Sam's voice was loud, and my first instinct was to jump away. I watched Sam, tiny Sam, backhand Brandon across the face and knee him in the groin. And then her hazel eyes glared at me. Anger. So much of it that I instinctively put up my hands in surrender.

"Sam I-" The plea was cut off when Sam's cold fist collided with my nose and I landed on the floor with a crack.

Sam POV

My anger was all consuming as I watched Kathy and Brandon's display. Braelyn was shaky on crutches. But now was dead still, silent tears running down her cheeks. My rage built and I shouted.

"ENOUGH!" The demand was so loud that it shook me. And then I saw red. The next thing I knew, I was standing over Kathy, my fingers hurt and I was breathing heavily. Brandon groaned on the floor.

"Let's go." I said, leading a sobbing Braelyn away, to a secluded couch, where she promptly curled into a ball and screamed into a pillow. I had never been this angry before, the adrenaline alone was enough to make me quiver. I opened my fingers and closed them again, feeling it was just bruised. I sat on the arm of the couch and put my hand on Braelyn's hair.

"I'm so sorry Brae." I whispered. Braelyn just gripped the pillow tighter and screamed again. I closed her eyes against the noise.

Jared POV

If I wasn't careful, Braelyn would die, that much was certain. I had to think of a place where father didn't know... But father must believe me completely loyal. I had to act weak. That seemed to be difficult, but my father must trust me enough to let me do the mission. Father must not harm Braelyn.

"She's in the hospital. We will have to go at 3 a.m." Adrian said from inside the limo. I tried not to wring his hands.

"I can do it." Adrian rose a brow. "I can. I'm fast, and plus if I get caught nothing happens to you. They'll think it was a crime of passion." I chose my tone carefully.

"Is it?" Adrian questioned him. The real test.

"Not the passion they will think." I managed the perfect tone of rage. Arian thought for a moment and then nodded.

"You have six hours. Get to it." I bowed my head and got out of the car. The window rolled down. "I want her gone Jared. Clean up your mess and come back home to daddy." I managed a nod, Adrian held out a gun. "Have fun." I took the gun and walked away.

Sam POV

Sleep didn't usually come easy for me, but I soon found myself sprawled on the back of the couch, eyes drooping. Only when I was sure Braelyn was asleep did I let my eyes close. Well that was a bad idea considering I was perched on the back of the couch. A noise woke me up and I rolled onto nothing. I shrieked and fell into the floor with a thud.

"Well that was talented." With a gasp I jumped up. Jared stood in the doorway, smirking. I noticed three things before I moved. There was a gun in his belt, his hand wasn't near it, and I wasn't angry. I used every ounce of speed I had to charge him, screaming so someone would hear. I wasn't fast enough. He caught me by the arm with incredible strength, put his hand over my mouth and I saw stars. Suddenly, I felt myself fall and slipped into the hateful dark.

Braelyn POV

My heart wasn't broken, I assured myself that, it just hurt to know my life was so unfair. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was jolted awake by a noise.

Sam was screaming.

I watched her move, almost a blur, saw her attack someone, and I moved. Jared hit her over the head with the butt of the gun, and turned to me.

"Hello Braelyn." He said. My scream barely registered, before he pounced on me, hand over my mouth, the other securing my wrists, dragging me up. He pinned my hands behind my back. "Now this is just some sleeping medicine. Try not to panic." I thrashed when I saw the needle, screaming into his hand. I felt the prick, then the cold medicine in my veins. "Ssssh, you'll be safe soon, I promise." I fought the sleep for as long as I could, then slipped into the dark.

Brandon POV

It was a long night, with an ice pack to my nuts and refusing to leave until Braelyn was found, I felt drained. Braelyn had not returned to her room, but no one was worried so long as Sam was with her. Kathy was no where to be found, so I ate in the cafeteria and watched people cry. I felt remarkably free now that I blamed Braelyn for my own actions. She deserved her pain, and I didn't feel bad for thinking that. I just wished Kathy would come back. I laid my chin on my arms and sighed. A storm was coming.

Kathy POV

I felt betrayed and angry. Pissed actually. I was in the bathroom trying to get rid of the black eye and bloody nose from Sam's punch. My anger helped me think. I smiled suddenly, remembering something. Braelyn had looked pretty broken, she had cried. I had reached my goal of breaking that foul little bitch. I applied more makeup and thought myself deadly. When I walked out of the bathroom, turning the corner, I stopped. Standing in front of me was Jared, and in his arms was Braelyn.

"Where is Sam?" Worry bloomed in my chest.

"Alive." I sighed, smiled, and walked away. Braelyn could die for all I cared. She cared for Sam though, and despite Sam's betrayal, I wanted her to be okay. I watched Jared walk away and didn't feel a ping of guilt for it.


End file.
